Final Fantasy IV 3D enemies
A gallery of the enemies from the 3D remake of Final Fantasy IV for the DS, mobile, and Steam. For a list of enemies from other versions, see Final Fantasy IV enemies. A Abyss worm ffiv ios.PNG|Abyss Worm Adamantoise ffiv ios.PNG|Adamantoise Ahriman ffiv ios.PNG|Ahriman Alligator ffiv ios.PNG|Alligator Alraune ffiv ios.PNG|Alraune Amoeba ffiv ios.PNG|Amoeba Arachne ffiv ios.PNG|Arachne Armadillo ffiv ios.PNG|Armadillo Armor construct ffiv ios render.PNG|Armor Construct Armored fiend ffiv ios.PNG|Armored Fiend FFIV DS Asano.png|Asano (DS) B Balloon ffiv ios.PNG|Balloon Baron guardsman ffiv ios.PNG|Baron Guardsman Baron soldier kaipo inn ffiv ios.PNG|Baron Marine Baron soldier kaipo inn ffiv ios.PNG|Baron Soldier Basilisk ffiv ios.PNG|Basilisk Beam cannon ffiv ios.PNG|Beam Cannon Behemoth ffiv ios render.PNG|Behemoth Belphegor ffiv ios.PNG|Belphegor Black flan ffiv ios.PNG|Black Flan Black knight ffiv ios.PNG|Black Knight Black lizard ffiv ios.PNG|Black Lizard Blood bat ffiv ios.PNG|Blood Bat Blood flower ffiv ios.PNG|Blood Flower Bloodbones ffiv ios.PNG|Bloodbones Blood eye ffiv ios.PNG|Blood Eye Blue dragon ffiv ios.PNG|Blue Dragon Bog toad ffiv ios.PNG|Bog Toad Bog witch ffiv ios.PNG|Bog Witch Bomb ffiv ios.PNG|Bomb Bone dragon ffiv ios.PNG|Bone Dragon C Cait sith ffiv ios.PNG|Cait Sith Captain ffiv ios.PNG|Captain Caterpillar ffiv ios.PNG|Caterpillar Cave bat ffiv ios.PNG|Cave Bat Cave naga ffiv ios.PNG|Cave Naga Centaur knight ffiv ios.PNG|Centaur Knight Centaurion ffiv ios.PNG|Centaurion Chimera ffiv ios.PNG|Chimera Chimera brain ffiv ios.PNG|Chimera Brain Clockwork dragon ffiv ios.PNG|Clockwork Dragon Clockwork soldier ffiv ios.PNG|Clockwork Soldier Cockatrice ffiv ios.PNG|Cockatrice Coeurl ffiv ios.PNG|Coeurl D FFIV DS Dancer Enemy.png|Dancer Dark grenade ffiv ios.PNG|Dark Grenade Dark sage ffiv ios.PNG|Dark Sage Deathmask ffiv ios.PNG|Deathmask Desert sahagin ffiv ios.PNG|Desert Sahagin Devil's castanet ffiv ios.PNG|Devil's Castanet Dinozombie ffiv ios.PNG|Dinozombie Domovoi ffiv ios.PNG|Domovoi E Elder treant ffiv ios.PNG|Elder Treant Electrofish ffiv ios.PNG|Electrofish Ettin snake ffiv ios.PNG|Ettin Snake Eukaryote ffiv ios.PNG|Eukaryote Evil doll ffiv ios.PNG|Evil Doll Evil dreamer ffiv ios.PNG|Evil Dreamer Eyewing moth ffiv ios render.PNG|Eyewing Moth F Fangshell ffiv ios.PNG|Fangshell Fell knight ffiv ios.PNG|Fell Knight Fell turtle ffiv ios.PNG|Fell Turtle Flame knight ffiv ios.PNG|Flame Knight Flamehound ffiv ios.PNG|Flamehound Princess flan ffiv ios.PNG|Flan Princess Fledgling rukh ffiv ios.PNG|Fledgling Rukh Floating eye ffiv ios render.PNG|Floating Eye Flood worm ffiv ios in-battle.PNG|Flood Worm Frostbeast ffiv ios.PNG|Frostbeast Scarmiglione first form ffiv ios render.PNG|Fujimo G Gargoyle ffiv ios.PNG|Gargoyle Gatlinghog ffiv ios.PNG|Gatlinghog General ffiv ios.PNG|General Ghost knight ffiv ios.PNG|Ghost Knight Ghoul ffiv ios.PNG|Ghoul Gigantoad ffiv ios.PNG|Gigantoad Gigas gator ffiv ios.PNG|Gigas Gator Gloomwing ffiv ios.PNG|Gloomwing Goblin ffiv ios.PNG|Goblin Goblin captain ffiv ios.PNG|Goblin Captain Gold dragon ffiv ios.PNG|Gold Dragon Gorgon ffiv ios render.PNG|Gorgon Gray bomb ffiv ios.PNG|Gray Bomb Green dragon ffiv ios.PNG|Green Dragon Gremlin ffiv ios.PNG|Gremlin H Helldiver ffiv ios render.PNG|Helldiver Hellflapper ffiv ios.PNG|Hellflapper Hornworm ffiv ios.PNG|Hornworm Hundlegs ffiv ios.PNG|Hundlegs Hydra ffiv ios.PNG|Hydra I Ice lizard ffiv ios.PNG|Ice Lizard Ironback ffiv ios.PNG|Ironback FFIV DS Ito.png|Ito (DS) K Killer fish ffiv ios.PNG|Killer Fish FFIV DS Kitayan.png|Kitayan (DS) L Lamia ffiv ios.PNG|Lamia Lamia matriarch ffiv ios.PNG|Lamia Matriarch Larva ffiv ios render.PNG|Larva Leshy ffiv ios.PNG|Leshy Lesser marilith ffiv ios.PNG|Lesser Marilith L'il murderer ffiv ios.PNG|Li'l Murderer Lilith ffiv ios.PNG|Lilith Lunar virus ffiv ios.PNG|Lunar Virus M Mad ogre ffiv ios.PNG|Mad Ogre Magma tortoise ffiv ios in-battle.PNG|Magma Tortoise Malboro ffiv ios.PNG|Malboro Marionette ffiv ios.PNG|Marionette Marionetteer ffiv ios.PNG|Marionetteer Medusa ffiv ios.PNG|Medusa Mindflayer ffiv ios.PNG|Mindflayer Imp ffiv ios.PNG|Imp Moonmaiden ffiv ios.PNG|Moonmaiden Mortblossom ffiv ios.PNG|Mortblossom Mors ffiv ios.PNG|Mors Tiny mage ffiv ios.PNG|Mu Mystery egg ffiv ios.PNG|Mystery Egg Mythril golem ffiv ios.PNG|Mythril Golem N Naga ffiv ios.PNG|Naga Nagaraja ffiv ios.PNG|Nagaraja Armor construct ffiv ios render.PNG|Nakahara Needlehog ffiv ios.PNG|Needlehog O Ogre ffiv ios.PNG|Ogre P Prokaryote ffiv ios .PNG|Prokaryote Purple bavarois ffiv ios.PNG|Purple Bavarois R RedDragon-ffiv-ios.png|Red Dragon Red mousse ffiv ios.PNG|Red Mousse Revenant ffiv ios.PNG|Revenant Alraune ffiv ios.PNG|Riezzo Rukh ffiv ios.PNG|Rukh S FFIV DS Sable.png|Sable Sahagin ffiv ios.PNG|Sahagin SandWorm-ffiv-ios.png|Sand Worm Searcher ffiv ios.PNG|Searcher Security eye ffiv ios.PNG|Security Eye FFIV DS Shirma.png|Shirma FFIV DS Sho Takeuchi.png|Sho Takeuchi Silver dragon ffiv ios.PNG|Silver Dragon Skeleton ffiv ios.PNG|Skeleton Skuldier ffiv ios.PNG|Skuldier Skulnant ffiv ios render.PNG|Skulnant Soldieress ffiv ios.PNG|Soldieress Sorcerer ffiv ios.PNG|Sorcerer Sorceress ffiv ios.PNG|Sorceress Soul ffiv ios.PNG|Soul Spirit ffiv ios.PNG|Spirit Splasher ffiv ios.PNG|Splasher Steel golem ffiv ios.PNG|Steel Golem Stone golem ffiv ios.PNG|Stone Golem Storm anima ffiv ios.PNG|Storm Anima Succubus ffiv ios.PNG|Succubus Summoner ffiv ios.PNG|Summoner Sword rat ffiv ios render.PNG|Sword Rat T Soul ffiv ios.PNG|Takashi Tokita Thunder dragon ffiv ios.PNG|Thunder Dragon Tiny mage ffiv ios.PNG|Tiny Mage Toadgre FFIV ios.PNG|Toadgre Trap door ffiv ios.PNG|Trap Door Treant ffiv ios.PNG|Treant Tunneler ffiv ios.PNG|Tunneler U FFIV DS Udatsu Tanaka.png|Udatsu Tanaka V Vampire bat ffiv ios.PNG|Vampire Bat Vampiress ffiv ios.PNG|Vampiress W White mousse ffiv ios.PNG|White Mousse Y FFIV DS Yasuhiro Kanda.png|Yasuhiro Kanda Yellow dragon ffiv ios.PNG|Yellow Dragon Yellow jelly ffiv ios.PNG|Yellow Jelly Baron marine ffiv ios.PNG|Yoneji Z Zemus's breath ffiv ios.PNG|Zemus's Breath Zemus's malice ffiv ios.PNG|Zemus's Malice Zombie ffiv ios.PNG|Zombie Zu ffiv ios.PNG|Zu Bosses Antlion render ffiv ios.PNG|Antlion Asura enemy ffiv ios render.PNG|Asura Attack node ffiv ios.PNG|Attack Node Bahamut ffiv ios 1.PNG|Bahamut Baigan boss ffiv ios render.PNG|Baigan Barbariccia ffiv ios render .PNG|Barbariccia Bard Enemy FFIV IOS.PNG|Bard Barnabas ffiv ios.PNG|Barnabas Barnabas-Z ffiv ios.PNG|Barnabas-Z Brina enemy ffiv ios.PNG|Brina Cagnazzo ffiv ios render enemy.PNG|Cagnazzo Calca enemy ffiv ios.PNG|Calca Calcabrina ffiv ios render.PNG|Calcabrina Cindy ffiv ios render.PNG|Cindy CPU ffiv ios.PNG|CPU Dark Bahamut ffiv ios.PNG|Dark Bahamut Dark dragon ffiv ios render.PNG|Dark Dragon Dark Elf ffiv ios.PNG|Dark Elf Dark Knight Enemy FFIV iOS.png|Dark Knight Defense node ffiv ios.PNG|Defense Node Demon wall ffivios4.PNG|Demon Wall Doctor enemy ffiv ios.PNG|Doctor Dr. lugae ffiv ios render.PNG|Dr. Lugae Dragoon iOS FFIV BOSS.PNG|Dragoon Scarmiglione final form ffiv ios boss render.PNG|Elemental Archfiends Cagnazzo ffiv ios render enemy.PNG|Elemental Archfiends Barbariccia ffiv ios render .PNG|Elemental Archfiends Rubicante ffiv ios render.PNG|Elemental Archfiends FFIV Geryon ds.png|Geryon Girl FFIV iOS Battle.PNG|Girl Golbez ffiv ios.PNG|Golbez King of Eblan enemy ios.PNG|King of Eblan Baigan Left Arm FFIV iOS.png|Left Arm Leviathan ffiv ios.PNG|Leviathan Lunasaur ffiv ios.PNG|Lunasaur Mindy ffiv ios.PNG|Mindy Mist dragon ffiv ios render.PNG|Mist Dragon Mom bomb final form ffiv ios.PNG|Mom Bomb Monk render ffiv ios.PNG|Monk NamingwayDS.png|Mopingway Octomammoth FFIV iOS.png|Octomammoth Odin ffiv ios 3.PNG|Odin Ogopogo ffiv ios.PNG|Ogopogo Plague horror ffiv ios.PNG|Plague Horror FFIV Protobabil ds.png|Proto-Babil Queen of Eblan enemy ffiv ios.PNG|Queen of Eblan Baigan Right Arm FFIV iOS.png|Right Arm Rubicante ffiv ios render.PNG|Rubicante Sandy ffiv ios render.PNG|Sandy Scarmiglione first form ffiv ios render.PNG|Scarmiglione Scarmiglione final form ffiv ios boss render.PNG|Scarmiglione Shadow Dragon FFIV iOS.png|Shadow Dragon White dragon ffiv ios bestiary.PNG|White Dragon Zemus ffiv ios render.PNG|Zemus Zeromus first form unusable ios.PNG|Zeromus ZeromusDS2.PNG|Zeromus Category:Final Fantasy IV 3D enemies Category:Final Fantasy IV